


Кумир

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс, Игры и состязания, Спецквест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания) (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: спецквест





	Кумир

Роберт смотрел в телефон ежеминутно. Он даже пытался пронести его на тренировку, но не встретил понимания. Неужели Марко никак не прореагирует? Зря он что ли сливал в сеть эту фотосессию? Зря согласился на кошмарно неудобные и щекотные крылья, да и всё остальное? Словно отозвавшись на мысли о пахнущих нафталином жестких и пыльных перьях, телефон тренькнул.

— Всегда знал, что твоё место — у шеста!

Роберт ухмыльнулся. Сработало.

— Это не шест, дятел. Это верёвка.

— М-м-м, верёвка. Ещё лучше.

— Я приеду?

— Ого, какой напор. С чего бы это?

— Объясню тебе разницу между шестом и верёвкой.

— Шест по крайней мере стоит. А верёвка висит. Нафиг ты мне со своей верёвкой сдался.

Роберт вместо ответа полез сверять свои многочисленные графики, нашёл свободный день, спохватившись, учёл график Марко и скинул ему время прибытия. Марко не станет проверять, так что Роберт немного слукавил: поезд прибывал на час раньше. Просто не хотелось, чтобы одна рыжая хитрая бестия слиняла за минуту до того, чего Роберт уже устал ждать. И надеяться тоже устал. Пора уже было брать дело в свои руки.

К его удивлению, Марко открыл дверь сам и не выглядел, будто куда-то собрался. А выглядел… Как Марко. Сонный и расслабленный, хотя Роберт точно знал, что он способен за секунду взорваться факелом рыжих искр, если его задеть. Стоило быть максимально осторожным.

— Привет?

Марко не ответил, но посторонился. Он так внимательно смотрел на то, как Роберт раздевается, что того пробило на обычно несвойственную ему игривость. Стянув шарф и куртку, он не остановился, пока не остался в одних чёрных трусах. Марко даже не улыбнулся.

— Кофе?

Чёрт с тобой. Роберт честно выдул две кружки кофе, подумав, что переполненный мочевой пузырь будет совсем не к месту, когда они… Когда? Или если?

— Леви, ты знаешь…

Из Роберта будто выпустили весь воздух. Сейчас Марко скажет, что у него на самом деле нет времени, что вот, они увиделись, ну и хорошо. И до свидания, милый Леви, рассчитываю, что ты подашь о себе весточку, когда выиграешь очередной трофей. В конце концов так уже было. И не раз. Честно говоря, последнее время встречи только так и заканчивались.

— Я придумал игру. Ты мне доверяешь?

— Ч-что?

— Игра. Я. Ты. Доверие. Ты там чем в своём Мюнхене занимался? Деградировал?

— Н-нет.

Роберт понимал все слова по отдельности, но никак не мог связать их во что-то осмысленное. Марко предлагает игру. Хорошо. Наверное. Проснулась подозрительность.

— Ты прикуёшь меня наручниками к кровати и бросишь?

— А скажи, тогда смешно вышло?

— Ты мне должен кучу денег. Не представляешь, сколько горничная может содрать с голого прикованного известного футболиста за молчание.

— Тупица, она специально поднимала цену, чтобы ты предложил расплатиться натурой. Всему тебя учить надо. Но нет. Игра в другом. Я завяжу тебе глаза…

— В тот раз тоже так начиналось.

— Боже. Леви, ты можешь помолчать? Так вот. Игра в том, чтобы ты с завязанными глазами никак не реагировал на мои действия…

— А если я откажусь?

— Нет проблем. — Марко со скучающим видом рассматривал свои ногти. — Отказывайся.

Откровенно говоря, этого Роберт не ожидал. То, как быстро Марко пошёл на попятную, его даже обидело, и он решил, что теперь-то уж точно не отступит.

— Ну, если ты возьмёшь у меня в рот… — Роберту нужно было как-то выкрутиться.

— Тьфу. Пошляк, — укоризненно посмотрел на него Марко, и взгляд этот говорил, что Марко тоже отступать не собирается. Игра уже началась. — Нет. Идея в том, что я не буду тебя трогать руками. И ртом не буду.

— Хм… — Роберт сделал вид, что глубоко задумался, хотя уже давно всё решил. — Если ты обещаешь, что не будешь бить меня или резать… хотя резать… — Мысли Роберта наполнились совершенно дикими фантазиями о порезах, которые мог бы оставить на нём Марко. Сладость боли, тонкие губы в крови…

Марко пощелкал пальцами у него перед глазами.

— Земля вызывает Роберта Левандовского. Приём.

— Ладно, давай. Но что я получу, если выиграю?

— Любое желание, которое я смогу выполнить в рамках этого помещения и временного отрезка.

— С юристами что ли советовался?

— Не без этого. Но ты зря надеешься выиграть.

— Я — мистер Боди, в конце концов моё тело…

— Бла-бла-бла, вот снимете со своим телом номер, там и будете признаваться друг другу в любви, — закатил глаза Марко. — Приступим?

— Не терпится? — ухмыльнулся Роберт. — У меня ещё один вопрос.

— Зануда, — вздохнул Марко. — Точно нужно было сперва на юридической консультации встретиться. Пока ты будешь задавать свои вопросы, я ведь могу и передумать…

«Блеф!» — фыркнул про себя Роберт. Вид у Марко был чересчур скучающий, а вот глаза блестели как у… Роберт задумался. Блестят ли ночью глаза у дятлов? Ладно, как у совы.

Роберт тянул паузу, и Марко нехотя сказал:

— Ладно… Какой там у тебя вопрос?

— Это, конечно, невозможно, я уверен в этом, но что будет, если я проиграю? — спросил Роберт, делая вид, что допивает кофе. На дне оставалась только гуща — впору было гадать, чем сердце успокоится.

— По-моему, это логично, — пожал плечами Марко. — Ты исполнишь любое моё желание. И уж я постараюсь, чтобы тебе это запомнилось на всю жизнь.

— Тебе не кажется… — Роберт говорил невнятно: кофейный осадок застрял в зубах и царапал язык. — …что наши желания могут совпасть?

«Но ты же не можешь, блядь, просто взять и потрахаться, — додумал он про себя. — Обязательно нужно выебнуться». Роберт, однако, не раз задумывался, а что было бы, если бы Марко не выёбывался? На ум приходило много вариантов, но было ясно одно — Роберт сам бы умер со скуки. Вряд ли Марко надоел ему в постели, но теперешние свидания напоминали прогулку по минному полю, и адреналин начинал закипать в жилах, а пах сразу заливало тянущей истомой.

Марко встал, задвинул стул под стол — Роберт даже вздрогнул от резкого звука — и решительно спросил:

— Да или нет?

— Да! — огрызнулся Роберт и тоже поднялся с места, отплёвываясь. — Дай хоть в душ схожу.

Марко улыбнулся довольной кривой улыбочкой.

— Жду тебя в спальне, — сказал он. — После душа можешь не одеваться.

— А то я не догадался, — буркнул Роберт.

Он решил даже не обкручиваться полотенцем — так и поднялся на второй этаж и распахнул дверь, надеясь, что за ней не будет репортёров с камерами. Репортёров не было — Марко буднично сидел на кровати, полностью одетый, и копался в телефоне. Свет был приглушён, и Роберту даже сперва показалось, что Марко парит в воздухе со скрещёнными ногами — такой мистический эффект давало чёрное постельное бельё, наверняка шёлковое.

«Готовился…» — мелькнула в голове у Роберта самодовольная мысль.

Он стоял так с минуту, скрестив руки на груди, пока Марко не соизволил поднять на него взгляд.

— А, ты уже здесь… — сказал он, оглядывая Роберта с ног до головы.

Марко отложил телефон — Роберт краем глаза успел увидеть тёмный экран: тот был выключен.

— Ну, что ж… — Марко подошёл к Роберту, взял его за руку и отвёл на середину комнаты. — Мистер Боди… — проговорил он, став напротив, и тыльной стороной ладони провёл Роберту по щеке, шее, очертил грудные мышцы, скользнул к прессу.

Роберт следил за этим движением, но оно было последним, что он увидел: Марко вздёрнул ему подбородок второй рукой, и на глаза легла прохладная ткань повязки. Роберт почувствовал лёгкий мандраж: а вдруг Марко и впрямь начнёт сейчас втыкать ему иглы в соски или поджигать яйца — хорошо хоть лобок бритый: пламя не рванёт вверх…

Поэтому когда он почувствовал на коже лёгкое влажное касание, то дёрнулся, как от пореза.

— Тшшш… — прозвучал голос Марко. — Если догадаешься, что я сейчас делаю с твоим драгоценным телом, то получишь бонус…

Роберт прислушался к ощущениям: прикасался не Марко — он сам об этом предупредил ещё в столовой. Это было искусственное касание какого-то мягкого небольшого предмета, смоченного в жидкости: Роберт чувствовал стекавшие капли. Движения Марко были плавными — Роберт явно ощутил на своём животе изображаемые контуры, напоминающие ромашку.

— Твою мать… — сказал Роберт. — Кисточка? Ты меня вместо полотна используешь?

— Умница! — фыркнул Марко. — Догадливый! Получи бонус!

К шее Роберта добралось горячее дыхание, и кадыка коснулись губы. Роберт, наклоняясь, потянулся в их сторону, но Марко ткнул его кисточкой в нос:

— Не нарушай правила!

Роберт покорно отклонился и тут же почувствовал, как кисточка проходится у него над верхней губой и закручивается на щеках в лихое кольцо — сначала на одной, потом на другой.

— Сволочь ты, — сказал Роберт, и кисточка чуть не угодила ему в рот.

— А тебе идут усы… — В голосе Марко даже издёвки не чувствовалось: он старательно пририсовывал, как понял Роберт из мазков по подбородку, мушкетёрскую бородку. — Отлично! — довольно произнёс Марко. — Спасибо, что побрился…

Брился Роберт совершенно из других побуждений, но в спальню Марко он всё же попал — пусть и таким неординарным путём, — так что Роберт считал, что всё идёт по плану. Марко тем временем принялся расписывать его лоб: продолговатый овал с расширяющимся конусом, круги по бокам на конце…

— Ты хуй что ли рисуешь? — поинтересовался Роберт и по мерзкому хихиканью понял, что попал в точку. — На заборах Дортмунда не нарисовался?

— То забор, — глубокомысленно произнёс Марко. — А это… — Он замазал лоб, а после щёки и подбородок сплошным слоем. — Боди…

Кисточка щекотно скользнула к шее — Марко провёл по ней будто кинжалом — капля скатилась в ямку между ключицами. Роберт сглотнул.

— Красиво… — едва слышно проговорил Марко, и Роберт в этот момент был почти уверен, что речь идёт не о картинках на его коже.

Марко, словно коря себя за то, что проговорился, продолжил игру молча — Роберт лишь ощущал его дыхание. Оно было близко-близко и щекотало сильнее, чем движения кисточки, опускаясь вслед за линиями и зигзагами по его телу, и чем ниже оно опускалось, тем выше поднимался член Роберта: вот с этим он ничего поделать не мог. Когда кисточка, скользнув из пупка, очертила паховые складки, член уже прижимался к животу.

— Хм… — сказал Марко Роберту прямо в мошонку. — Мы договорились, что ты не должен реагировать… Ладно, на эту реакцию я не буду обращать внимания…

Кисточка коснулась головки, и Роберт чуть не подавился воздухом. Он закрыл ладонями лицо поверх повязки — краска на нём уже высохла и стягивала кожу тонкой плёнкой. Прикосновения прошлись по уздечке.

— Господи… — глухо произнёс Роберт. — Господи…

Вслед за каплей краски по его члену наверняка стекал предэякулят. Роберт уже готов был проиграть.

— Так. — Марко словно прочитал его мысли. — Пойдём с другого конца…

Кисточка оставила его член — Роберт едва не потянулся за ней бёдрами, — и следующее прикосновение напомнило педикюр: Марко явно красил ему ногти на ногах. С ногтей он перешёл к фалангам пальцев, а после и к тонкой коже между пальцами, и Роберт понял, что обнаружил у себя ещё одну эрогенную зону. Он скрючил пальцы изо всех сил, стараясь не представлять, как Марко касается их языком и втягивает в рот.

— Хм… — повторил Марко. — Интересно…

Видимо, открытие и для Марко не осталось незамеченным. Кисточка прошлась с новой силой, и Роберт ахнул, не успев заткнуть себе рот. Марко тут же перешёл к украшению его щиколоток, лодыжек и колен, и, когда добрался до бёдер, словно прочерчивая на них вены, член уже нестерпимо ныл, ожидая прикосновения. У Марко, однако, были иные планы:

— Отдохни немного, Леви, а я примусь за твой тыл.

Отдохнуть не удалось: когда кисточка, заштриховав всю спину, дошла до поясницы и остановилась у ложбинки между ягодицами, Роберт прикусил себе мизинец, чтобы не взвыть.

— Расслабься, — сказал Марко. — Хотя как хочешь. Когда у тебя мускулы на спине напряжены, краска на свету переливается… Это…

Роберт кожей почувствовал, как Марко захлопнул рот, чтобы не дать вылететь слову «красиво».

— Какой хоть цвет? — сипло спросил Роберт.

— Тебе понравится… — очень серьёзно ответил Марко.

Кисточка закружила по ягодицам, прошлась между ними, пробралась под мошонку — Роберт изо всех сил зажал себе рот, чтобы не застонать. Кисточка мазками надавливала на чувствительное место, так что у Роберта чёрная повязка перед глазами расцвечивалась алмазными блёстками, словно звёздами на ночном небе. 

— Осталось немного… — сказал Марко настолько ровным голосом, что поверить в правдоподобность его спокойствия могли только идиоты.

«Точно… — отстранённо подумал Роберт, которому уже хотелось, чтобы эту кисточку воткнули ему в задницу и выебали хотя бы ею. — Ещё немного, и всё…»

Прикосновения же, наоборот, прекратились.

— Блядь… — зашипел Роберт, ощущая, как ему красят пятки.

Арт-работу с икрами он пережил нормально, а вот когда кисточка защекотала под коленями, то они подогнулись, и Роберт чуть не потерял равновесие: с завязанными глазами казалось, что мир перекувыркнулся.

— Ещё одна что ли?.. — пробормотал Марко, удерживая его за локоть. — Хм… Ладно, приступим к самой сложной части…

Роберт снова почувствовал дыхание в паху: Марко стал на колени.

— Здесь нужна особенно тщательная работа… — Шёпот обдал головку жаром.

До этого Роберт лишь тяжело дышал, не издавая ни звука, но когда кисточка стала рисовать орнамент на его члене, то опускаясь к основанию и закрашивая мошонку, то поднимаясь и касаясь точками уретры, он запрокинул голову, сжал кулаки и зашептал:

— Нет… нет… нет… — словно убеждая себя не сдаваться.

— Кра… сиво… — выдохнул Марко.

Судя по тому, откуда шёл голос, и по тому, что Роберт перестал ощущать прикосновения кисточки к телу, тот уже встал с колен и стоял напротив, словно любуясь своим творением. Роберт повернул к нему голову и спросил:

— Вуди… вот сейчас… скажи мне… ты… — Он хотел спросить: «Ты хочешь меня?», но не рискнул, зная его упрямство. — …возбуждён?..

Сам он хотел Марко так, что плевать было на любые игры: пусть его привязывают к кровати и оставляют горничным, пусть жгут калёным железом — проигрыш в этот момент ничего не значил. Ему хотелось знать, есть ли ему место в жизни одного дятла.

Вместо ответа, Марко взял его за руку, Роберт ощутил под ладонью стояк, чувствующийся через джинсовую ткань, — и чуть не ослеп: с его глаз стянули повязку. Все лампы в комнате были направлены на него, и их сияние усиливалось отражением, отскакивающим от кожи Роберта: она была выкрашена в яркий золотистый цвет. Марко, не отпуская руку, подвёл Роберта к зеркалу во весь рост. Роберт напоминал статую, золотого кумира, только очень возбуждённую. Рядом с ним Марко казался ещё рыжее: он словно поделился своим цветом с Робертом, тысячекратно его усилив, и сам впитал золотистый цвет.

— Я тебе уши забыл разукрасить, — сказал Марко. — Но это потом…

Он дёрнул к себе Роберта и, покрывая поцелуями, вымазываясь в золото, потащил к постели.


End file.
